Qui se ressemble finit par s'assembler
by Damelith
Summary: "On se lâchera jamais, promis ?" demanda Drago en tendant sa main vers son amie. "Promis, jamais." Et au lieu de serrer sa main, elle déposa au creux de sa joue un timide bisou du bout des lèvres. ONE SHOT.


**Je me suis lancée dans un OS sans prétention, Dramione bien entendu. C'était une petite idée qui me trottait en tête et, j'avoue, c'était aussi pour voir comment je m'en sortais dans le lemon plus ou moins détaillé. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est entre vos mains maintenant :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling, évidemment.**

* * *

« Wahou … Mais comment tu fais ça ? »

« Je sais pas, mais c'est facile. J'ai qu'à tendre la main et ça vole tout seul. »

« Wahou … » répéta inlassablement la petite fille.

Dans l'immense cour qui servait de jardin au Manoir des Malefoy, deux petits anges d'à peine six ans s'émerveillaient ensemble. Une petite fille avec des boucles brunes et des yeux chocolat, et un petit blond aux cheveux brillants et aux yeux gris perle.

« Recommence Drago ! Refais le ! »

Le petit garçon n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour que les pétales déchirées qu'elle contenait ne se réparent toutes seules pour former une magnifique fleur bleutée brillante.

« Wahou … Je sais pas faire ça moi … » pleurnicha la petite fille.

« C'est pas grave Hermione, t'es toujours ma copine ! Et t'y arriveras un jour, moi j'en suis sûr. »

Alors qu'il venait de serrer tendrement dans ses petits bras son amie, la voix tonitruante de Lucius Malefoy retentit dans la cour.

« Drago ! Cesse tes enfantillages et retourne à l'intérieur. »

Mais père, je … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! »

La mine attristée, Drago regarda son amie.

« Tu reviens demain ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Je crois que oui ! Maman a dit qu'elle venait encore demain après-midi. »

« A demain alors Hermione ! »

« A demain Drago ! »

Chacun fila vers celui ou celle qui l'attendait. Drago rejoignit son père qui, dans son uniforme de parfait sorcier de sang pur, attendait impatiemment que son fils rentre à la maison et lâche enfin cette fichue fille de famille inintéressante. Hermione, quant à elle, traîna des pieds pour retrouver sa mère, cette pauvre femme de sorcier, impuissante avec son statut de moldue, qui travaillait pour Narcissa Malefoy. Mais une chose était sûre ; on ne séparerait pas Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy de si tôt.

* * *

Les Malefoy étaient attablés pour le déjeuner depuis une dizaine de minutes seulement. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle à manger, comme d'habitude, on pouvait seulement entendre le choc des couverts contre les assiettes ou du verre que l'on repose sur la table de marbre. Cependant, le silence fut brisé par le hululement du hibou grand duc de la famille ainsi que le bruit de son bec qui cognait contre la vitre. Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent un instant et échangèrent un semblant de sourire. Ils avaient compris. La mère de famille se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et récupérer la lettre que le hibou avait dans son bec. Lettre qu'elle tendit à son fils.

« C'est pour toi Drago. »

« Pour moi ? J'attendais pas de cour… »

« Ouvre Drago. » termina Lucius d'une voix lourde.

Ne voulant pas subir les foudres de son père, Drago ouvrit donc la lettre portant son nom qu'il commença à lire, un sourire se dessinant timidement sur ses lèvres au fil de sa lecture, comprenant finalement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Cher Mr Malefoy. Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malefoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Minerva McGonagall. Directrice-adjointe. »

Il leva vers ses parents des yeux gris emplis d'une joie qu'il n'osait démontrer. Les effusions de joie et d'émotion étaient chose rare dans le cercle familial alors il n'osait pas. Cependant, il crut déceler dans le regard de son père et dans le sourire de sa mère, une fierté jusqu'alors jamais, ou rarement, exprimée.

« Nous sommes fiers de toi Drago. Tu feras un brillant sorcier. »

« Tu aurais pu aller à Durmstrang, mais on se contentera de Poudlard … » bouda Lucius, sous le soupir de sa femme.

« Il sera un des meilleurs éléments de Poudlard et tu seras fier de ton fils Lucius. »

Narcissa lui assena un bref coup de coude.

« Hum. Oui je suis fier de toi Drago. »

Malgré le ton en apparence faux de Lucius Malefoy, Drago savait très bien qu'il ne disait pas ça à la légère. Quand un compliment passait les lèvres de son père, c'est qu'il le pensait et qu'il était mérité.

Alors que Lucius était parti Dieu sait où après le déjeuner, Drago s'approcha de sa mère qui lisait, installée dans le canapé du salon.

« Mère ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Oui chéri ? »

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que Hermione va aller à Poudlard elle aussi ? »

Narcissa esquissa un sourire. L'amitié qu'éprouvait Drago envers la fille de sa dame de compagnie était touchante. Et si Lucius méprisait Hermione et sa mère, Narcissa, elle, les appréciait.

« Probablement, oui. »

« Mais … Sa mère est moldue alors peut-être pas ? »

« Mais son père est un sorcier Drago. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit elle aussi une sorcière ne t'en fais pas. Elle aura très vite sa lettre elle aussi. »

« D'accord. » marmonna Drago, quand même inquiet.

Et puis son inquiétude disparut instantanément quand, dans l'après-midi, la mère d'Hermione arrivait pour travailler et que sa fille l'accompagnait. Elle agitait dans tous les sens un papier qu'elle avait à la main, un parchemin jauni semblable à celui qu'il avait reçu le midi même.

« Drago ! Drago ! » s'écriait la fillette de onze ans en fonçant vers lui. « Regarde ! »

Elle lui tendit le papier et à peine eut-il lu les premiers mots qu'il comprit.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu ma lettre. Ce midi. » confessa-t-il dans un sourire.

« Ca veut dire qu'on va aller à Poudlard tous les deux ! Qu'on passera toutes nos journées ensemble, qu'on étudiera ensemble et qu'on fera des bêtises ensemble ! » rit malignement Hermione.

« On se lâchera jamais, promis ? » demanda Drago en tendant sa main vers son amie.

« Promis. Jamais. »

Et au lieu de serrer sa main, elle déposa au creux de sa joue un timide bisou du bout des lèvres.

* * *

« DRAY ! Bouge ton cul, on va rater le train ! » s'impatientait Hermione, tapant du pied, les bras croisés, dans le hall du Manoir des Malefoy.

« ET BEN ON IRA À PIEDS ! »

« C'est hilarant pauvre mec. Tu iras à pieds toi si ça te fait plaisir mais moi non. Alors bouge ! »

Sa baguette coincée derrière l'oreille, ses bagages flottant derrière lui, Drago, à moitié débraillé, attachait négligemment sa cravate verte et argent autour de cou. Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? »

Drago se désigna lui-même d'un geste de la main.

« Ça. Pourquoi crois-tu que toute la gente féminine de Poudlard me déroule le tapis rouge dès que je m'avance quelque part ? Parce que ça, cette silhouette d'Apollon, ce corps de rêve, cette belle gueule, ça se travaille. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Je vais t'appeler Modestie maintenant. Bon, t'es prêt ? T'as dit au revoir à Cissy et Lulu ? »

« Arrête de les appeler comme ça ! » gronda Drago, « Déjà que père te déteste, s'il t'entend encore l'appeler Lulu il va t'arracher les yeux et s'en faire des boucles d'oreille. »

« Qu'il essaye tiens ! Ta mère me défendra, comme toujours. »

Elle lui attrapa subitement la main pour transplaner avec lui dans un recoin de la gare de Londres. Des moldus se pressaient pour attraper leur train, des couples s'embrassaient sur les quais pour se dire au revoir, des chemineaux réglaient leurs dernières affaires et puis dans le tas, des sorciers à l'apparence normale se faufilaient dans la foule pour rejoindre la voie neuf trois quart. Hermione courait presque sur le quai pour ne pas risquer d'arriver en retard alors que Drago, l'attitude si nonchalante, marchait lentement les mains dans les poches.

« Non mais tu vas t'activer oui ?! Le Poudlard Express t'attendra pas ! »

« Cool 'Mione, on est large. » la calma-t-il avant de jeter un oeil à l'horloge et de dodeliner de la tête. « Pas tant que ça en fin de compte. »

« Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Une main sur son charriot, l'autre autour du poignet de son ami, elle fonça droit dans le mur entre les voies neuf et dix et ils basculèrent dans leur monde si familier. Toujours sa main nouée autour du poignet de Drago, elle l'embarqua violemment dans le train, jetant au passage leurs bagages dans les endroits prévus à cet effet. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le wagon occupé par tous les Serpentard de septième année.

« Ah ils sont là, Bonnie et Clyde ! » clama Pansy Parkinson, déjà vautrée sur sa banquette, les jambes étendues sur Blaise Zabini.

« C'est pas trop tôt » lâcha Blaise en se levant pour leur dire bonjour. « Qui ne s'est pas levé ce matin ? »

« A ton avis Sherlock ? » plaisanta Hermione en se laissant tomber sur une banquette, Drago prenant place à côté d'elle.

« Lui ? Comme toujours ! » répondit Blaise en riant.

« En plus de s'être levé en retard, » ajouta Hermione, « Il lui a fallu presque une heure et demi pour se préparer. Même moi je mets pas autant de temps. »

« Tu comprends pas 'Mione. Déjà toi tu laisses ta crinière de lionne à l'état sauvage, moi il me faut au moins vingt minutes pour que mes cheveux soient parfaitement coiffés et brillants. »

« Tout ça pour les laisser eux aussi à l'état sauvage. » contra Hermione.

« C'est un état sauvage parfaitement étudié et maîtrisé. » se défendit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre dans un désordre impeccablement contrôlé, des mèches dorées retombant devant ses yeux.

Il poursuivit.

« Ensuite, j'étudie ma tenue. Quels vêtements mettront le plus en valeur ma silhouette de mannequin. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Tout ça pour descendre de ta chambre avec la chemise à moitié rentrée dans le pantalon, les boutons attachés un sur deux et cette foutue cravate que t'es pas capable d'attacher convenablement ! »

En même temps qu'elle finissait de parler, elle avait porté ses mains à la gorge de Drago pour lui resserrer son noeud de cravate d'une manière beaucoup moins négligée. Le jeune homme protesta un peu avant de reprendre.

« Et pour terminer, j'avoue que je prends mon temps exprès pour t'entendre râler, parce que t'es adorable quand tu te mets en colère. T'as tes pommettes qui rougissent, tu tapes du pied et tu te mords les joues pour te contenir et ne pas venir m'égorger sur place et m'arracher les cheveux un par un pour t'en faire une perruque. »

« Une perruque blonde platine, mon rêve. Je ressemblerai à ton père ! » ponctua-t-elle en riant, faisant rire aussi Drago qui s'imaginait son amie avec l'allure terriblement stricte et morose de son père.

« N'empêche que même si ça me fait rire et que j'en joue, tu me presse tout le temps. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour me lier d'amitié avec une pareille mégère ? »

« Tu remercieras ta mère pour le coup. Si elle avait pas engagé ma mère il y a dix ans pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle, lui coupe les cheveux et lui vernisse les ongles, tu m'aurais jamais rencontré. »

« Et ma vie n'en serait que plus belle … »

« Tu parles. Elle serait d'un fade ! »

Hermione attrapa dans son sac son pull en laine gris brodé du blason des Serpentard, qu'elle enfila par dessus sa chemise blanche. Elle dégagea ses boucles coincées entre sa peau et le vêtement, puis se recoiffa rapidement avant de regarder Drago qui maintenant scannait le wagon du regard, à la recherche d'une proie potentielle. Une main devant sa bouche pour aggraver sa voix, Hermione prit un ton de reporter en mission.

« À l'approche de la rentrée, le Malefoy a tous ses sens en éveil. Son taux de testostérone est à son paroxysme et la confiance qu'il dégage attire les proies comme des mouches. Pour arriver à ses fins, il n'hésite pas à mettre en avant ses atouts : le sourire éclatant, le regard de braise, la main dans les cheveux et l'attitude désinvolte. Une fois la proie repérée, il échafaude un plan que ses comparses s'empresseront de détruire dans la minute pour l'empêcher de battre son précédent record d'à peine huit minutes passées dans le Poudlard Express avant de s'envoyer en l'air dans un compartiment vide. »

Elle ponctua sa tirade par un éclat de rire, éclat de rire qui fut suivi par leur groupe d'amis et même par Drago. Ce dernier secouait passivement la tête en riant. Il râlait, mais effectivement, que serait sa vie sans cette fille à ses côtés ?

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se passa sans encombres. La fidèle bande de Serpentard se racontait leurs vacances respectives, Hermione et Drago prenant un malin plaisir à se vanter de leur séjour de deux semaines à Paris. La mère d'Hermione étant une moldue d'origine française, elle avait une partie de sa famille dans la capitale de ce pays alors Hermione y allait régulièrement. Cet été là, elle avait passé plus d'un mois à supplier Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy de laisser Drago partir avec elle, afin qu'ils passent quinze jours de vacances ensemble. Lucius détestant Hermione avait maintenu son objection jusqu'à que Narcissa trouve les mots justes pour le faire capituler. Les deux meilleurs amis de longue date avaient donc passé deux semaines à Paris, à faire du shopping, flâner dans rues parisiennes et s'emplir l'estomac de denrées typiquement françaises.

Une fois sortis du Poudlard Express, les verts et argents étaient bien entendu les derniers à fermer la marche, traînant des pieds. Contrairement à ses amis, Hermione, elle, était ravie d'entamer sa septième et dernière année. Premièrement parce que cela voulait dire que dans quelques mois ils allaient tous entrer dans la vie active, et deuxièmement parce que le programme d'études de la septième année était le plus enrichissant et que, au grand dam de ses amis, elle adorait aller en cours, apprendre, lire des gros bouquins poussiéreux et être la meilleure en classe. Mais attention, elle était prête à tout pour être la première de la classe. Il ne fallait pas se mettre en travers du chemin d'Hermione Granger.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans les calèches qui les emmèneraient au château, Drago assena un coup de coude à son amie à sa droite, faisant un signe de tête vers trois garçons qui montaient dans la calèche précédente.

« Ils sont pas morts pendant l'été ces trois là ?T'imagines que c'est la dernière année qu'on se les coltine … Ce balafré de Potter, ce rouquin de Weasley et cet débile de Londubat. »

« J'ose à peine imaginer à quoi ressemble un quotidien sans voir leurs tronches tous les matins ! »

Ils rirent synchroniquement, avant de passer du rire à la mine déconfite lorsque Rusard pressa tout le monde dans les calèches et qu'ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous les deux, coincés avec le trio gagnant de Gryffondor. Ils s'époumonèrent cinq bonnes minutes auprès du concierge en le menaçant de faire de sa vie un enfer s'il ne les changeait pas de calèche, mais Rusard refusa. A force, il maîtrisait le duo Granger/Malefoy et savait qu'ils parlaient beaucoup pour ne rien dire dans ces cas là.

« C'est fabuleux. » lâcha Hermione. « Comment mieux commencer l'année que de partager mon trajet avec vous trois. J'en ai déjà la nausée. »

Elle fit mine de vomir par dessus bord, ce qui fit seulement rire Drago.

« La ferme Granger. » grogna Harry Potter, orphelin de son état et chouchou des professeurs.

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

« Tu m'as dit de la fermer là ? »

« Il me semble que oui. » confirma Drago, complètement adossé à son siège, ses bras étendus de chaque côté. « Il a osé, le filou ! »

« C'est parce qu'en sept ans, cet imbécile a pas encore compris qu'il fallait pas trop nous chercher. »

Hermione arma sa baguette, Drago répondant instantanément en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« C'est pas le moment de faire des dégâts 'Mione, l'année a pas encore commencé. Attend au moins demain. »

Elle rangea sa baguette, le regard foudroyant le brun en face d'elle avec son sourire triomphant.

« Oh tu peux sourire Potter. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore vivant c'est parce que je veux pas que tes chers amis soient témoins de ce meurtre. Prends ton mal en patience, ton heure viendra. »

Harry soupira aux mots d'Hermione, qui préféra reporter son attention son énergie et sur Drago, déjà en train d'échafauder un plan pour traumatiser avant l'heure les première année.

Déjà tous attablé pour leur premier repas de l'année, Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux la cérémonie de répartition. Elle adorait ça. Elle se délectait de voir ces enfants de onze ans paniqués et stressés à l'idée d'être répartis dans leurs maisons. Elle, le jour de son entrée à Poudlard, ne faisait pas de soucis quant à la maison qu'elle allait rejoindre. Avec son caractère, il était certain qu'elle finirait à Serpentard. Alors certes, c'était une sang mêlée, mais elle avait très rapidement su se faire respecter par ces maudits sangs purs qui ne pensaient qu'à maintenir une lignée parfaite. Et puis, elle était la meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy et ces deux là, il ne fallait pas trop les chauffer.

« Dray ! Regarde la rouquine au premier rang, elle est tétanisée ! » se moqua Hermione.

« On dirait Pansy le jour de sa répartition. » continua Drago.

« Ah parce que tu t'en souviens ? » râla Pansy qui avait tout entendu.

« Comme si c'était hier. On se connaissait pas mais j'avais vu que tu tremblais comme une feuille et que t'étais tellement livide que tu faisais de la concurrence à tous les fantômes du château. »

« Si c'est le seul souvenir que tu gardes de moi à onze ans, c'est pas hyper glorieux. »

« Oh non, on se rappelle aussi de la fois où tu as vomi dans ton chaudron en cours de potions, ou la fois où ta mère t'a envoyé la beuglante la plus honteuse qui soit le jour de Noël. » conclut Hermione sous la grimace que lui envoyait Pansy.

Les victuailles étaient toutes apparues à table à la fin de la cérémonie des réparations, et tout le monde se donnait à coeur de joie pour manger. Et comme d'habitude, Drago et Hermione ne faisant pas dans le social, ils ne parlaient qu'entre eux, oubliant complètement Pansy, Blaise, Théodore ou Crabbe et Goyle.

« Tu vas suivre quoi comme cours cette année 'Mione ? »

« Tous. »

« Oh non, tu vas encore utiliser ton stupide retourneur de temps ? » soupira Drago.

« C'est pas stupide Dray ! Ça me permet de suivre plusieurs cours qui se déroulent en même temps. »

« Je sais pas comment on peut être amis en étant aussi différents, surtout au sujet des cours. »

« Parce que les opposés s'attirent chéri. Alors si on se ressemble beaucoup sur le caractère, nos différences nous rapprochent. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de terminer son bout de poulet et de reprendre.

« Cela dit, je vais surtout m'axer sur l'arithmancie et l'étude des moldus. Il y a moment de mener une carrière très enrichissante en alliant ces deux domaines. »

Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux pas te contenter d'un métier normal, comme tout le monde ? Genre professeur ou médicomage par exemple. C'est bien ça médicomage. »

« Je ne me contente jamais de la simplicité Dray, et tu le sais. D'ailleurs toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire après ? »

« Aah on a déjà eu cette conversation 'Mione ! »

« Et tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! »

« Je vais être professeur. Voilà tiens, c'est parfait ça professeur. Je vais prendre la place de Rogue et enseigner les potions ici pour pouvoir martyriser les sangs-de-bourbe. Ma plus grande passion. »

« Tu te fiches de moi. »

« Oui complètement, mais j'adore ça ! »

Il se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui administre sous la table un coup de pied dans le tibia et qu'il réagisse par un cri pas très viril et une délicieuse grimace.

« Drago, un jour il va falloir que tu penses sérieusement à ton avenir, je plaisante pas. »

« Mon avenir ? Profiter de la fortune des Malefoy comme tous mes ancêtres connus jusqu'ici. »

Hermione roula des yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Bof, remarque, si je t'épouse un jour je pourrais moi aussi profiter de l'argent de ta famille et j'aurais pas besoin de me lever cinq jours par semaine pour aller travailler. »

Drago la pointa du doigt.

« En voilà une réflexion tout à fait intelligente et digne de toi ma belle. Je préfère quand tu parles comme ça plutôt que quand tu me saoules avec notre avenir. Je sais déjà pas comment je vais m'habiller demain matin alors quelle carrière je vais suivre … »

« Moi je sais ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Une chemise blanche avec ce pantalon noir cintré qui te va si bien et qui te fait de si jolies fesses. Tu vas au moins faire chavirer le coeur de McGonagall avec ! »

Drago éclata de rire.

« Je t'adore toi, tu le sais ? »

* * *

« JE RÊVE ! » hurla Hermione en déboulant, Drago à ses talons, dans la salle qui servait de QG aux préfets et préfets en chef de Poudlard.

« Visiblement non … » ponctua Drago, l'air dégouté.

Depuis leur cinquième année, Drago et Hermione étaient préfets des Serpentard, rôle qui leur allait à merveille puisqu'ils pouvaient ainsi plus facilement torturer les élèves et avoir la main mise sur eux. Cela-dit, si rester préfets leur convenait pour pouvoir être encore plus fourrés ensemble, ils avaient refusé de devenir préfets en chef. C'était trop de contraintes et trop de responsabilités pour eux qui ne voulaient pas se prendre la tête. Non, pour eux, ce rôle était l'idéal pour diriger et avoir du pouvoir.

Sauf que là, ils avaient devant eux les deux préfets en chef pour l'année.

« On va se coltiner Potter et Weasley comme préfets en chef pendant un an ? » se plaignit Hermione sans porter attention à tous les préfets présents, y compris les nouveaux préfets en chef.

« Cache ta joie Granger. On est pas plus ravis d'être vos supérieurs. »

« Supé..quoi ? » rit Drago. « Supérieur de rien du tout, tu crois quand même pas quand tu vas nous diriger ? »

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la grande table ronde en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« C'est le rôle des préfets en chef Malefoy, en plus de surveiller les élèves. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire Weasley ? M'engueuler et me punir quand je te manquerai de respect ? Autant directement m'envoyer à Azkaban ! »

Hermione à sa gauche pouffa de rire.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai … » chuchota-t-il en riant.

« T'as raison sur toute la ligne. »

Les deux Serpentard affalés sur leurs chaises écoutaient distraitement saint Potter et sa seigneurie Weasley clamer ô combien ils étaient fiers de leur nouveau titre et de leurs nouvelles responsabilités et ô combien ils allaient honorer leur rôle. Grand bien leur fasse. Hermione baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que Drago préférait découdre lentement un fil qui pendait de sa cape de sorcier.

« Allo les Serpentard, ici Poudlard ! » déclama Harry en haussant le ton. « Vous pouvez pas au moins faire semblant de vous intéresser à ce qu'on raconte ? »

Hermione et Drago tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre avant de regarder Harry et de répondre un « non » parfaitement en même temps.

« J'ai déjà mal à la tête. » râla Harry en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise.

« Alors va faire une sieste Potter ! » proposa Drago tout en se levant. « On y va 'Mione ? J'en ai assez entendu pour toute une vie. »

Hermione approuva et emboîta le pas de son ami pour sortir de la pièce, laissant à l'intérieur des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle totalement démunis, impuissants et surtout agacés du comportement des deux Serpentard.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on a Potter et Weasley comme préfets en chef ? Non mais Dumbledore a perdu la tête, il a du décider ça un soir de beuverie où il avait abusé du whisky pur feu et qu'il dansait déjà un zouk collé serré avec Pomfresh ! »

Drago soupirait, adossé contre un mur, une jambe pliée avec le pied posé contre le mur justement.

« Tu sais comme moi que ça changera rien et qu'on les écoutera pas. Je propose même qu'on aille jamais à leurs réunions, qu'on boycotte chacune de leur propositions et qu'on fasse tout le contraire de ce qu'ils disent. Tu marches ? » proposa Hermione en tendant une main vers son ami.

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » conclut Drago en tapant dans sa main.

* * *

Le soir venu, après le dîner, chacun avait rejoint ses quartiers pour profiter de la soirée avant d'aller au lit. Comme à leur habitude, le groupe d'amis de Serpentard de septième année monopolisait la salle commune. Ils étaient tellement bavards, expressifs, exubérants et bruyants que personne ne voulait rester. Ils avaient systématiquement la salle commune pour eux, ayant tout à loisir de faire autant de bazar qu'ils le souhaitaient. Et puis de toute façon, ils étaient tellement craints que personne n'osait se mettre en travers de leurs envies.

C'est ainsi qu'on pouvait retrouver assis sur le rebord de la cheminée, Pansy, vautrés dans le canapé comme des animaux, Blaise et Théodore, à une table en train de se goinfrer de chocogrenouilles, Crabbe et Goyle, et dans un autre canapé, Drago assis et Hermione allongée avec sa tête posée sur les cuisses du blond.

« Je te donne pas deux jours à Potter et Weasley pour démissionner de leur rôle de préfets en chef. » dit Pansy. « Ils sont faibles d'esprit tous les deux, vous allez les faire craquer avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire Quidditch. »

« Elle a raison. » continua Blaise. « Deux menaces de mort, trois couteaux dans le dos et le tour est joué, vous nous les expédiez tous les deux dans la section de Sainte Mangouste réservée aux patients délirants et complètement cinglés. »

« Avec les parents de Londubat ! » termina Hermione dans un éclat de rire.

La conversation autour de la manière le plus tortueuse de mener Harry Potter et Ron Weasley directement chez les fous dura une bonne heure. Pendant cette heure, personne ne changea de place, même si Pansy s'était plaint trois ou quatre fois d'avoir mal aux fesses assises sur le bord de la cheminée, mais Drago s'était empressé de lui répondre qu'elle aurait encore plus mal s'il lui mettait son pied au cul et qu'elle s'en plaindrait moins. Hermione restait allongée à moitié sur Drago, s'amusant distraitement à dessiner de vagues motifs sur sa cuisse du bout de son doigt. Le jeune homme quant à lui, glissait sa main dans la crinière brune de son amie pour lui masser doucement le crâne du bout des ongles, ou pour lui faire des papouilles dans ses cheveux. S'ils étaient très complices dans la vie de tous les jours en matière de réalisation de plans machiavéliques et autres fourberies du genre avec leurs caractères si similaires, ils étaient aussi très proches dans des moments plus « intimes ». Ils étaient complices, tendres, aimants l'un envers l'autre et chacun prêt à tout pour sauver la peau de l'autre ou le défendre.

« Hey tous les deux, vous allez vous décider quand à vous avouer que vous êtes amoureux ? »

Drago et Hermione arquèrent un sourcil simultanément. Drago en arrêta même ses caresses dans les cheveux d'Hermione, sauf que cette dernière lui tapa rapidement la main pour qu'il recommence.

« Développe Parkinson. » exigea Drago.

« Ça crève les yeux que vous en pincez l'un pour l'autre mais comme vous avez une fierté si énorme qu'elle vous empêche de respirer, personne ne l'avouera le premier. »

Hermione leva ses yeux ambrés vers Drago, qui secouait la tête d'exaspération.

« T'en as encore beaucoup en stock des conneries pareilles ? » lâcha Hermione, en grattouillant nerveusement le genou de Drago.

« Le jour où vous vous en rendrez compte, vous direz plus ça. J'aurais été la première à vous le dire ! »

Et puis ils se turent tous les deux, comme si Pansy venait de lire dans leur esprit à tous les deux.

Tout le monde avait petit à petit quitté la salle commune pour aller se coucher, laissant le blond et la brune seuls dans la pièce, toujours dans la même position. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se redresse en baillant.

« Je vais me coucher aussi Dray. Tu restes là ? »

Tout en parlant elle se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, mais vu stoppée par Drago qui se décidait à lui répondre.

« Elle a raison. »

Elle resta dos à lui, clignant rapidement des yeux comme si ça allait aider l'information à monter plus rapidement jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Pansy. Elle dit beaucoup de conneries mais là elle a raison. »

Il avait quitté le canapé, et de sa démarche masculine si assurée et si sûr de lui, il avançait vers Hermione qui était toujours de dos. Figée.

« Au fond, c'est quoi qui bloque ? Tu le sais, et moi je le sais, c'est seulement qu'on arrive pas à se l'avouer … Ou qu'on a peur de se l'avouer, comme si ça allait gâcher notre amitié, notre complicité, cette alchimie entre nous. Et je comprends. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de perdre ça. Parce que t'es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu, la seule qui me comprenne, la seule qui sache qui je suis réellement, que je suis pas qu'un fils à papa capricieux. Tu sais tout de moi et je sais tout de toi. Je veux pas qu'on perde ça. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, essayant de la faire se tourner vers lui mais elle ne bronchait pas.

« 'Mione … Dis quelque chose. »

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq secondes de silence terrible. De silence qui prend à la gorge, qui empêche de respirer. Un silence glacial, un silence de mort. Un silence qui parut durer une éternité. Et puis à la sixième seconde, Hermione se retourna vivement avant de se jeter au cou de Drago et d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

A cet instant précis, pas une seconde avant ni une seconde après, à cet instant précis, la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Leur deux coeurs étaient prêts à exploser, leur gorge était serrée d'un sentiment inexplicable. Comme si c'était le moment. Ce moment qu'ils avaient secrètement l'un et l'autre attendu sans oser franchir cette barrière invisible qu'ils s'étaient imposé. Il ne fallait pas craquer. Pas lui pour elle, ni elle pour lui. Il ne fallait pas briser cette amitié si précieuse, cette appartenance et cette fidélité l'un à l'autre. Et puis il arrive un moment où certaines choses ne peuvent plus être contenues et doivent exploser. Comme leurs coeurs respectifs à cet instant précis. Celui d'Hermione battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, celui de Drago battait aléatoirement, manquant un battement sur trois. Comme connaissant le chemin par coeur, les mains du blond venaient de prendre place dans la nuque d'Hermione, ses pouces contre ses joues, retenant son visage pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Les mains d'Hermione se glissaient dans les cheveux désordonnés de son partenaire, qui étouffa un gémissement à peine eut-elle enfoncé ses doigts dans sa crinière blonde. La brune entrouvrit timidement les lèvres pour donner son feu vert à Drago qui saisit l'opportunité au vol. Sa langue s'immisça dans la bouche de son amie qui l'accueillie à bras ouverts. Leurs langues s'harmonisèrent dans l'instant pour danser un ballet effréné qu'elles avaient tellement imaginé qu'elles le connaissaient par coeur.

Comme brûlant d'impatience et d'un désir nouveau longtemps enfoui, Drago redoublait d'intensité pour ce baiser qu'il partageait avec cette amie qu'il découvrait si sensuelle, si téméraire et si peu réservée sur le sujet. Hermione avait à coeur de lui montrer qu'elle maîtrisait son sujet même si, contrairement à lui, elle ne se pavanait jamais et ne se vantait jamais de ses conquêtes. Ses doigts se serrant dans les cheveux du jeune homme, elle hoqueta de surprise quand il lâcha ses lèvres pour aller dévorer sa nuque de baisers. Les mains toujours logées dans ses mèches blondes, elle penchait la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ tout à fait libre. Drago parsemait sa nuque de baiser, tantôt s'amusant à mordiller sa peau, tantôt en jouant habilement de sa langue pour la faire frémir. Ce qui marchait plutôt bien. Ultra réactive à chacun de ses gestes, Hermione serrait soit très fort ses doigts dans ses cheveux, soit lâchait un petit gémissement discret qui trahissait son appréciation de ses gestes. Alors qu'il approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de son oreille, elle décida d'accélérer la cadence au moins autant que sa respiration s'accélérait au rythme des baisers du jeune homme. Ses mains quittèrent à contre-coeur ses cheveux pour aller desserrer sa cravate qu'elle envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Brûlante de désir sous ses baisers et n'y tenant plus, les derniers boutons de la chemise elle ne prit pas la peine de les défaire gentiment puisqu'elle tira sur chaque pan du vêtement ce qui fit craquer les deux boutons du haut. Son geste arracha un petit rire à Drago.

« Sauvage … »

« Plains toi. »

Les mains de la brune avaient lâché sa chemise pour venir s'affairer sur son torse, sur lequel elle laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts. Elle le sentit grogner dans sa nuque, ce qui l'incita à continuer de plus belle. Ses ongles parcourant les moindres recoins de son torse, les moindres veines, creux ou lignes d'abdominaux, elle le sentait redoubler de passion dans son cou. Abandonnant les baisers, il lui mordillait la peau d'une manière à la fois tendre et charnelle qu'elle appréciait tellement qu'elle en soupirait de plaisir. Fier de lui et de l'effet qu'il lui procurait, il continuait de plus belle, dérivant tendrement ses dents de son cou à son oreille, en redescendant par sa mâchoire, jusqu'à venir capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Au delà de la passion, un mélange d'excitation et de désir submergeait les deux amants qui avaient du mal à contrôler la fièvre qui grandissait dans leurs bas ventre respectifs.

Oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune et qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait débouler par inadvertance, Drago avait reculé jusqu'au canapé en cuir, s'y laissant tomber en entraînant Hermione dans sa chute qui venait de s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Submergés par le désir, seul Drago comptait pour elle à ce moment là, et vice-versa. Les mains du blond s'aventuraient maintenant sur les cuisses nues de sa partenaire qui, pour son grand plaisir et toujours par provocation face au règlement, ne portait jamais de collants sous sa jupe sauf par grand froid. Sentant ses doigts se faufiler habilement sous sa jupe, la partenaire en question chavira sa tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre sous ses caresses forts appréciables. La sentant totalement réceptive à ses gestes, il choisit après avoir profité de sa peau, de lui retirer son pull, son gilet et sa cravate en deux temps trois mouvements. Hermione balança la tête en avant, admirative de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était retrouvée en soutien-gorge.

« On sent les années de pratique derrière tes gestes. C'est remarquable. »

« Des heures de pratique sur de piètres cobayes avant d'avoir l'habileté et la délicatesse nécessaires pour toi. »

Ce qu'il dit arracha un sourire convaincu à Hermione. Ok, elle n'allait pas s'offrir à n'importe qui et il la confortait dans l'idée que ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire était une bonne chose. Les joues rougies par la chaleur qui s'emparait d'elle, les cheveux en vrac bouclant tout autour de son visage, les mains tremblantes de désir, elle laissa à nouveau aller sa tête en arrière parce que Drago venait de dangereusement poser sa bouche au niveau de sa gorge et qu'il descendait petit à petit ses lèvres, déposant des baisers brûlants sur ses épaules, puis son thorax et à la naissance de sa poitrine. Quand les lèvres du jeune homme atteignirent sa poitrine, Hermione hoqueta de plaisir, légèrement sensible à ce niveau là de son corps. Alors qu'il jouait de sa langue sur sa poitrine, laissant ses doigts malmener le tissu de son soutien-gorge, la respiration de la jeune femme se faisait de plus en plus courte. En un clin d'oeil il venait de défaire dans son dos l'attache de son sous-vêtement, libérant sa poitrine gonflée de plaisir. Ce même plaisir rendant sa peau si sensible que lorsqu'il embrassait ses seins délicatement, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de gémir et de soupirer relativement fort.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Drago … » lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là dedans Merlin ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant lâcher sa peau.

« Rien. Rien. Continue, juste c…continue. »

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Si sa main droite caressait lentement son ventre, de son nombril jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, sa main gauche elle, caressait habilement ses seins, les deux, pour ne pas faire de jaloux, sa bouche elle, venant de prendre d'assaut la bouche d'Hermione pour l'embrasser avidement. Ne pouvant pas répondre correctement à son baiser tant ses mains la mettait dans un état proche de l'arrêt cardiaque, elle préféra lâcher la bouche de son amant pour aller enfouir sa tête dans sa nuque et se venger. Sous les baisers que la jeune femme déposait le long de sa gorge, Drago ne répondait plus de rien, ses mains s'étant stoppées net. Ravie de l'effet positif qu'elle lui faisait, elle s'amusa à descendre ses baisers le long de son torse tout en glissant ses mains qui s'attaquaient à la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon. Drago déglutit bruyamment ce qui déclencha un petit rictus chez Hermione.

« Bah alors. On maîtrise plus ses émotions ? »

« La faute à qui ? »

« Oh j'en sais trop rien … » s'innocenta-t-elle alors que sa main jouait adroitement vers le bas ventre de son amant.

Le coeur de Drago tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semblait presque l'entendre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris en main toute la virilité du jeune homme que ce dernier se sentit partir très loin. Sa partenaire savait quoi faire et comment s'y prendre pour éveiller tous ses sens et le faire réagir au quart de tour. Ne se sentant plus maître de son corps l'espace d'une seconde, Drago inversa rapidement la tendance en allongeant Hermione sur le canapé, prenant place au dessus d'elle, tel un félin surveillant sa proie. Mais c'était un regard doux et aimant. Ces yeux … Ce gris si perçant et si lumineux transperça la poitrine d'Hermione si fort qu'elle s'en remit difficilement. Et en plus, il venait de se ruer sur son corps pour embrasser tout ce qu'il avait à portée de bouche, faisant se tendre littéralement la jeune femme. Ses mains avaient repris leur place initiale dans ses cheveux avant de glisser dans son dos, dos qu'elle griffait du bout des ongles de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Elle sentit son amant se cambrer sous ses griffures, son torse venant s'écraser contre sa poitrine nue. Leurs bouches se connectèrent à nouveau, laissant libre court à leurs langues de reprendre leur danse lascive là où elles l'avaient arrêtée. Pendant ce temps, Drago s'affairait à retirer sa jupe à Hermione pendant que celle-ci utilisait ses pieds pour lui faire glisser son pantalon. Leurs deux corps entièrement nus, brûlants de désir et d'excitation ne demandaient qu'une chose, chose que Drago fit dans l'instant, arrachant un soudain gémissement de plaisir à Hermione quand elle sentit l'objet du désir s'immiscer en elle. Ondulant du bassin de la manière la plus douce qui soit pour commencer, Drago enfouit son visage dans la nuque d'Hermione pour y étouffer ses soupirs de plaisir, pendant qu'Hermione glissait ses bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher d'elle au maximum. Ses reins donnant une cadence encore plus effrénée au rythme de leur échange charnel, elle sentait le coeur de Drago battre contre le sien. La chaleur lui montait au visage, elle était prête à exploser. Ses mains agrippant le cuir du canapé pour ne pas trop se laisser submerger par la vague de désir qu'il lui procurait, elle ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient jusqu'ici clos et plaqua ses mains sur le visage de Drago pour le lui relever et s'imprégner de ses réactions. Il avait les pommettes et les joues rougies par l'excitation, ses yeux gris transpiraient l'amour, ses cheveux dorés lui obstruaient quelque peu le regard et ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire parfait.

Dans un gémissement qui traduisait qu'elle venait d'atteindre le septième ciel, voire le huitième, Hermione lâcha trois mots trahissant tout.

« Je t'aime ! »

Les yeux clos, la respiration haletante, son amant allongé auprès d'elle avait la respiration tout aussi courte, elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il l'embruma encore plus.

« Je crois que t'imagines pas à quel point moi aussi. »


End file.
